


A few of my writing ideas

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a song that goes to the tune theses are a few of my favourite things<br/>The inspiration came from a fan fiction title call rain drops on Porthos and kittens with whiskers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few of my writing ideas

Rain drops on Porthos and kittens with whiskers,

Aramis flirting and warm woollen mittens,

d'Artagnan and Athos tied up with string,

Theses are a few of my writing ideas 

When I'm up late, on my iPad 

And I feel like writing

I simply remember my writing ideas

And then I can write all night

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
